The present invention relates to a holder for a sound recording medium housing, especially a holder or container of a magnetic tape cassette having a clamping means for securing the cassette against vibrations.
Containers having cassette holders for storing magnetic tape cassettes are known in which the magnetic tape cassettes are held by a slider which can be inserted against the force of a spring into the container and can be locked there by locking means in a storage position. By pressing the magnetic tape cassette again, the locking means is released, so that the spring pushes the slider and the magnetic tape cassette on it forwards into a removal position. In the removal position of the slider, the magnetic tape cassette can be removed by hand. This type of cassette holder and a container for storing magnetic tape cassettes are described in European Patent 0 538 585 A2.
If this type of cassette holder is used, for example in a motor vehicle, then motions including vibrations occurring during travel can lead to undesirable rattling noises due to motions of the cassette in the cassette holder. For that reason, clamping means which clamp the magnetic tape cassette firmly in the storage position in the cassette holder can be provided.